Hasta pronto
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: El sueño de Eren, quizá era un recuerdo de un anterior portador titan, y tal vez, había una historia detrás de esa despedida. Eren Kruger y Kiyomi tal vez fueron aliados, y quizás fueron más que eso. Basado en la teoría de Sweetreikuri en Tumblr. Kruger x Kiyomi.


**Hasta Pronto**

Abrió sus ojos al sentir la luz del día que entraba por la ventana. Normalmente sonreiría, pero no en ese momento, no en ese día.

Se volteó sobre la cama, él aún dormía. La sonrisa que hoy no deseaba esbozar finalmente se dibujó en sus labios, pero había melancolía en su expresión. Hoy todo terminaría.

Despertó, y su primera visión fueron esos bellos ojos rasgados mirándolo fijamente. Sonrió.

—Hola. —Acarició el cabello negro que llegaba al cuello femenino, y la rodeó con su brazo cuando ella se acomodó sobre el pecho masculino.

—Hoy es el día, ¿verdad?

Se quedó pensativo, especialmente por el tono melancólico en la voz de ella.

—Si. —Recorrió con su mano la espalda desnuda.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, una lágrima amenazaba con escapar, pero había jurado no llorar, no ante él, y no ese día.

—Este día se veía tan lejano —pronunció con voz entrecortada, pero siempre conteniendo el profundo dolor que la embargaba.

—Sabíamos que el plazo se cumpliría —depositó un beso suave en los labios de su amada—. Lo lamento, jamás debí permitir que se diera esto entre nosot…

Lo calló con un beso, profundo, desesperado, amoroso. En efecto, tal vez "lo mejor" habría sido jamás conocerlo, o al menos que nunca se hubiesen amado, pero no imaginaba su vida sin esos años que compartieron hasta ese día.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó desesperada, pero aun conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Volvió a apoderarse de la boca de ella, fundiéndose con su amada en un beso prolongado. Rodó con ella en sus brazos, colocándose sobre el cuerpo femenino que conocía a la perfección, y del cual quería disfrutar tanto como fuera posible.

—Tienes razón, me alegra haberte conocido… Jamás podría arrepentirme de esto.

Volvió a poseer sus labios, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas, y entrelazaba sus dedos detrás de la nuca de él.

—Eren… —pronunció en un susurro.

—Kiyomi…

Las caricias reiniciaron entre ambos, y a pesar de que el reloj seguía su curso, decidieron tomarse su tiempo para gozar del otro nuevamente. Ambos amantes se entregaron una vez más a lo que sus cuerpos y corazones les demandaban con fuerza.

Siempre era como si cada que estaban juntos, fuera la primera vez que se entregaban el uno al otro. Siempre intenso, siempre apasionado, siempre amándose en cada beso y a cada roce. Pero esta ocasión era la última, y lo sabían.

* * *

Elementos de seguridad de Marley habían abordado ya aquel imponente navío que se preparaba para partir, custodiando a los reavivadores de Erdia capturados días atrás.

En el muelle y no muy lejos del barco, una pareja se daba el último adiós.

Kiyomi seguía fuerte, decidida a no derramar una sola lágrima frente a él; ya después se desahogaría, pero ese no era el momento.

—Ahí va él, ¿verdad? Tu sucesor… —Bajó la mirada.

—Sí, ha sido condenado a ser transformado en titan en la isla Paradis.

—Ahí morirás —dijo con voz entrecortada, a lo que Kruger la tomó de la barbilla, fijando su mirada en la de ella.

—Sí.

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre ambos, tanto, que incluso la brisa marina parecía hacer más ruido en comparación a ambos amantes.

—No puedo creer que lograras que ese niño entregara a sus padres.

—Era necesario —respondió con voz fría—. Zeke podrá tener una carrera exitosa como guerrero de Marley, esto hubiera sido imposible si sus padres fueran descubiertos de otro modo.

—Lo sé… Lo lamento por ese pequeño —dijo con genuina tristeza.

—Estará bien, él llevará a cabo la tercera parte de todo esto.

—¿Y si en verdad su lealtad se voltea a favor de Marley?

Se quedó pensativo, observando a la distancia. Contempló unas gaviotas que volaban por el muelle, y sus ojos volvieron a su amada.

—Es un riesgo que debía tomar… Zeke es un niño inteligente, hará lo que debe hacer.

No pudiendo más con la angustia que la carcomía por dentro, se lanzó a sus brazos una última vez. Kruger correspondió con un abrazo fuerte, también la necesitaba.

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de aquel enorme navío llegó a los oídos de la pareja, terminando así con ese último abrazo, y dando paso al último beso que se darían.

—Es hora de que me vaya.

—Hasta pronto, Eren. —Le dedicó una última sonrisa. Así quería que él la recordara, sonriendo.

Kruger correspondió con el mismo, y finalmente se dirigió al barco para abordarlo.

—¿Terminaste de despedirte de tu novia, Kruger? —preguntó un marleyano regordete.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Eres un cursi, Kruger, estarás cogiéndotela para el anochecer, sólo transformaremos a estos traidores en titanes y volveremos a casa.

—Sí… Tienes razón —dijo con cierto aire melancólico, intentando sonar indiferente.

La realidad, es que ese día se cumplían 13 años desde que tomó el poder del titan atacante, y entre esos traidores condenados a ser transformados en titanes sin raciocinio, se encontraba aquel que había elegido para que tomase ahora su poder.

Una vez que estuvo a solas en su habitación, las lágrimas por fin la derrotaron. Se permitió así llorar a su amor que acababa de partir hacía una hora, en un viaje del que jamás volvería.

Sería fuerte, y seguiría con el plan trazado por él… Pasarían muchos años antes de volverlo a ver, o más bien, a quien para entonces, se haya convertido en el sucesor del hombre que había amado.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Desde que salió la teoría de sweetreikuri en Tumblr, he shippeado a este par, pero de repente me asaltó esta idea al ver un collage del sueño de Eren, Kiyomi y Eren Kruger; así que tenía qué escribir este shot. Por otro lado, sigo con la línea de la teoría del titiritero, mi otro fic, y bueno, creo que tiene algo de sentido tanto lo que pensé yo y que encaja en lo planteado por Sweetreikuri._

 _Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en otro fic._

 _Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
